Dama pikowa
by niecodzienna
Summary: To głupie. Ale jednak jakoś powstało i ciągle się robi. Nagle mnie napadło i już. Trochę dziwne, trochę mało normalne. Ale co tam. Czytać, a nie gadać :
1. Czapter 1

1.

Zawsze myślałam, że świat Harry' ego Pottera jest jedynie fikcją literacką, wymysłem pani Rowling. Nawet nie śmiałam podejrzewać, że magia rzeczywiście istnieje, że istnieje Hogwart, w którym „magiczni" uczniowie poznają tajniki magicznych sztuk. Czytając kolejny tom o przygodach młodego czarodzieja, oglądając kolejny film czy zabawną parodię na YouTube nie sądziłam, że naprawdę gdzieś tam, w Londynie, znajduje się Ulica Pokątna czy _Dziurawy Kocioł_. Bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi w pokonywanie Voldemorta i głupie teksty przed zwierciadłem _Ain Eingarp_, nie myślałam, że to wszystko może istnieć. Nikt nie myślał.

Znowu siedzieliśmy w parku i graliśmy w speeda, gdyż oczywiście Jamnik- Dean- Mate(j/ł)usz się uparł. Nawet nie miałam mu tego za złe, aż tak bardzo. W końcu przecież możemy sobie pograć, nie ma sprawy.

- Harry, czy tak, według ciebie, wygląda PIĘĆ kart?- zwróciła się do mnie Ginny- Kasia, która właśnie zdobywała po raz czwarty dzisiaj zaszczytny tytuł Frajera.

- Przecież ja właśnie potwierdzam moją ocenę z matmy!- zripostowałam z cwaniackim uśmiechem i chwyciłam jeszcze dwie karty. Jamnik właśnie wygrał (już chyba po raz setny dzisiaj!).

- Harry, w ten sposób szóstki nie potwierdzisz...

- Ron, cicho być.

- Harry stara się usprawiedliwić swoje jawne oszukiwanie w tej jakże mądrej grze, która jest zarazem ulubioną grą Jamnika. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że jest nią tylko dlatego, że odpowiada jego poziomowi intelektualnemu- wtrąciła swoje trzy niezbędne grosze Hermiona- Beata, która zajęła trzecie miejsce, zaraz po Ronie- Dominice, i obydwie teraz pokazywały języki naburmuszonemu Jamnikowi. Z wyrazem tryumfu wymalowanym na lekko mongoloidalnej, bladej jak kreda twarzy dołożyłam ostatnią kartę- damę pikową- i...

Coś się zmieniło. Nagle zrobiło mi się słabo (dziwne! Nigdy nie czułam się podobnie!). Przed oczami miałam bezkresną ciemność, w uszach głuchą ciszę. „Coś złego się dzieje...!", pomyślałam z przerażeniem i zacisnęłam zęby i ślepia, uszy zatkałam dłońmi, nogi podkuliłam tak jak tylko mogłam. Nie wiem! Nic nie wiem!

- Halo!... Halo!... HALO!- wydzierałam się, bardzo głośno. Tylko ja potrafię tak wrzeszczeć! Nikt nie odpowiedział. Och...

- Nie, to nie. Trudno. Będę tak sobie latać, aż w końcu przyjdą ufosie. Wszystko jest możliwe, prawda?

Usłyszałam odległy śmiech Ginny i nie wiadomo skąd urywki głupiego żartu Neville' a- Carlosa- Karola. A zaraz potem jakiś głos. Dziwnie znajomy, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że nie znam tego głosu „osobiście". Ale na pewno już go gdzieś słyszałam. „Co to ma być, do dupy jasnej?", wrzasnęłam poirytowanie, w myślach, oczywiście. Teraz już tylko cisza. I ciemność.


	2. Czapter 2

2.

Już dawno nie budziłam się w środku nocy. I tak samo dawno nie byłam przerażona faktem, że budzę się w obcym mi łóżku. Mam kilka możliwości. Pierwsza: uciec stąd. Druga: zacząć się wydzierać na tyle głośno, żeby pobudzić wszystkich w promieniu kilometra. Trzecia: rozpłakać się i przy okazji obudzić wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, o ile nie znajduję się w nim sama. I czwarta, najrozsądniejsza: położyć się ponownie spać, a rano znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie dziwnej sytuacji. O ile możliwość pierwsza wydała mi się zbyt ryzykowna, a druga zbyt hałaśliwa, to trzecie opcja jest jak najbardziej w moim stylu. Możliwość czwarta- dlaczego w ogóle taką wzięłam pod uwagę?- może iść się kochać, że tak to ujmę. A więc mając przed oczami swoje beznadziejne położenie, rozpłakałam się. Bardzo dramatycznie i z przejęciem.

- Harry?- usłyszałam w ciemności znajomy głos.

- Harry, a co?

- Ty też tu jesteś?- czy to nie...

- Draco? Znaczy...

- Harry, to ty! Ekstra! Jak pomyślę, że nie jestem tu sama... Jak tu trafiłaś?- mam już sto procent pewności, że mówi do mnie Draco- Wiwiana. Uff...

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Zrobiło mi się słabo i ciemno, miałam jakieś omamy słuchowe. Może to szpital?

- Oby, miałam tak samo. Siedzę sobie i czytam _D. Gray- Mana _i jeb! coś we mnie tak pierdyknęło. I później ciemność i słyszę znikąd twoje mądrości o załatwianiu się w parku i głos Dumbledore' a- powiedziała Draco, mój mąż. Mądre? Nie.

- A ja grałam w karty z tymi pajacami i też ciemno i słyszę nagle ten głupi żart Carlosa o Murzynach.

- Harry, widzisz coś?- zapytała Draco. Wymacałam szafkę nocną- jest. Swoją drogą jest tu bardzo, bardzo ciemno! No tak, szafka jest, ale nie mam komórki! Zamiast niej jest jakiś patyk!

- Harry!- ponagliła mnie Malfoy.

- Ej, Millicenta! Przestań!- zganił nas (?) inny głos. Zamarłam.

- Mąż, to ty...?- wydukałam w stronę Dracona.

- Pansy, Millicenta znów gada przez sen, w dodatku o Potterze!- odezwał się kolejny głos.

- Harry...- jęknęła Draco.

- Kto tu jest? Może ta szlama, Granger? Wyłaź, Wiewiórko... _Lumos_!

Wrzasnęłam jak dzika. To jest jakieś chore! Przed oczami miałam autentyczną Pansy Parkinson, na oko szesnastoletnią. Po jej prawej stronie spała wspomniana wcześniej Millicenta Bulstrode, zaś po lewej siedziała na łóżku Daphne Greengrass i zaspanym wzrokiem wodziła po mnie i i mężu. Naprzeciwko łóżka Millicenty znajdowało się łóżko Dracona, moje po jego lewej stronie. Pansy Parkinson trzymała w ręce różdżkę, z której wydobywało się światło.

- Co tu się dzieje? Co wy za jedne?- zapytała Pansy. Byłam w takim szoku, że aż zapomniałam jak się wrzeszczy. Ale niestety nie zapomniałam efektownie spaść z łóżka i narobić huku na całe dormitorium, bo czymże innym jest to pomieszczenie, jak nie dormitorium Ślizgonek z którejś tam klasy?

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak i po co się tu znalazłyśmy, ale wygląda to co najmniej dziwnie- oznajmiła Draco, a ja wdrapałam się na łóżko.

- No a kim jesteście?- zapytała Daphne Greengrass.

- Ja to Wiwiana, a to małe i głośne to Emilka- oznajmił mąż, a ja skwapliwie pokiwałam głową. Usłyszałyśmy tupot kilku nóg i głos:

- Dziewczęta, proszę natychmiast zejść do Pokoju Wspólnego i wszystko wyjaśnić!

- To przecież...- zaczęłam...

- Och, profesor Snape.- dokończyła za mnie Pansy Parkinson.

- Co się...

- Lepiej chodźmy do salonu- stwierdziła Daphne i nałożywszy ciemnozielony szlafrok otworzyła drzwi. Za nią wyszła Pansy Parkinson. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak tylko wyjść razem z mężem i stawić się w wyznaczonym miejscu.

- Chodź, Har... ekhm. Emilka- powiedziała Draco i chwyciła moją dłoń. Ogłupiała podreptałam za nią do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Tam ujrzałyśmy coś, o czym nawet nie pomyślałabym w najgłupszych myślach. Na środku salonu stał żywy Severus Snape w czarnym szlafroku, wokół niego zaś zebrali się chłopcy- prawdziwy Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Teodor Nott i Tracey Davis, również w szlafrokach. Zaczęłam nieprzytomnie wrzeszczeć, na co Snape machnął różdżką. Z moich ust nie wydobywał się już żaden dźwięk. Mąż musiała mnie przytrzymać, bo w ataku nieposkromionej histerii gotowa byłam ręcznie pozbawić Snape' a przyrodzenia.

- Spodziewałem się takiej reakcji- powiedział. SPODZIEWAŁ SIĘ? Niby jak? Skąd on wiedział o moim i męża pojawieniu się w Hogwarcie? I czemu on, a nie na przykład taka Pansy Parkinson? Teraz wszystkie pary oczu wlepione były we mnie, otwierającą i zamykającą usta bez możliwości wrzasku, oraz w moją towarzyszkę w tej przygodzie, trzymającą mnie za rękę i głaskającą po włosach.


	3. Czapter 3

3.

Obudziły mnie jęki. Co jak co, ale takiej pobudki się nie spodziewałam. Wyciągając kończyny i ziewając jak smoczydło, próbowałam ustalić pochodzenie owych jęków.

- Daphne, prooooszęę... Sekundkę...- oto Pansy Parkinson próbowała wyperswadować Daphne Greengrass pomysł zwleczenia jej [Pansy] z łóżka i przygotowania się na kolejne parę godzin męczarni na lekcjach, o ile jest dzień powszedni.

- Pansy, wstawaj, albo ci pieprznę!- to z kolei Millicenta Bulstrode, która w tym momencie zaczęła na oślep trzepać swoją wielką łapą w pościel Pansy. Śmiało stwierdzam, że budzenie mnie przy budzeniu Pansy to dziecinada.

- Emilka...

- O, Miyo! Ty już na nogach?- tak, ale to było pytanie retoryczne. Miyo istotnie sterczała nade mną odziana w swoje najzwyklejsze ubrania (powiedzmy, że fioletowe rurki i żółta bluzka to najzwyklejsze ciuchy Miyo; sama nie jestem szarą myszką, jeśli chodzi o ubiór, i bynajmniej nie chodzi tu o krótkie miniówki i dekolty po pępek, tylko fakt, że ubieram się dość... oryginalnie, co nie jest żadną ujmą; human to human).

- Co dziś jest?- zapytałam wyłażąc spod kołdry i z elegancją trolla wygrzebując jeansy z dużej komody. Widocznie przybyły tu ze mną. Razem z moją biżuterią (jupi! Kolczyki!) i mazidłami. Aż usiadłam na podłodze z wrażenia.

- Radzę ci szybko się wytegować, to dłużej posiedzimy na śniadaniu. Jest o dziewiątej.

Za radą Miyo porwałam wszystko, co jest niezbędne do „wytegowania się" i poczłapałam do łazienki. Ale zamiast się „tegować" usiadłam na krawędzi wanny i zaczęłam beczeć. Oczywiście nie zapomniałam zrobić z siebie dziecka specjalnej troski i wpadłam tyłem do pustej wanny, robiąc przy tym tyle hałasu, co żołnierze radzieccy na pochodzie. Całkowicie w moim stylu.

- Emilka? Jesteś... eee?- wystraszona Miyo zaczęła dobijać się do łazienki.

- Tak, wszystko OK- odpowiedziałam i przypomniawszy sobie, że za jakieś pół godziny będę mieć w ustach coś konkretniejszego niż powietrze i własną ślinę, wzięłam baaaaaaaardzo szybki prysznic i ogarnęłam się. W końcu to mój pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie, muszę wyglądać!

Wreszcie wyszłam.

- O, szybko ci poszło. Nie ogarniam, ty się potrafisz cała pomalować w dziesięć minut, a ja męczę się dwie godziny z głupim pudrem!

- O kurczę, nawet nie zauważyłam, ze masz puder!

- Bo nie mam...

Chwyciwszy różdżkę (ten patyk na szafce nocnej to moja różdżka!) podreptałam w stronę drzwi od dormitorium.

- Ja nie chcę!- jęknęłam, gdy dłoń Miyo spoczęła na klamce.- Tam jest cały Slytherin!

-Przecież jesteście Ślizgonkami, nikt wam tu nie pieprznie- powiedziała Millicenta Bulstrode, otwierając drzwi wypchnęła mnie za nie z taką siłą, że cudem się nie wyłożyłam. „Nikt nam nie pieprznie, tak?"- przypomniałam sobie sposób, w jaki Millicenta budziła dziś Pansy Parkinson, która właśnie czołgała się do łazienki pod czujnym okiem Daphne Greengrass. „OK. Idę!"

- Miyo, potrzymaj mnie za rękę!- rozkazałam i zamknęłam zgrabną dłoń koleżanki w ufnym, choć nieco zbyt mocnym uścisku. W tym momencie wszystkie rozmowy w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów ustały, a obecni w nim uczniowie wlepiali oczy w nas dwie. Chwilę postałyśmy przy drzwiach, lecz po chwili ocknęłam się.

- Wszystkie gały widziały?- warknęłam i, puściwszy rękę Miyo, przeszłam przez salon niczym tornado, by po chwili stanąć na środku lochów i stwierdzić, że chyba jestem nerwowa. Żadna nowość. Muszę się uspokoić i szybko dotrzeć do Wielkiej Sali, żeby dopaść ŻARCIE! Jestem bardzo, bardzo głodna. A głodna ja= katastrofa.

- Widzę, ze temperamencik żyje i ma się dobrze...

- O, jesteś... Oczywiście, że tak! Zresztą nie rozumiem, czemu miałby być martwy. Mój temperamencik przejawia się nie tylko w mówieniu _miłych _rzeczy głupim ludziom, ale także w płakaniu, wrzeszczeniu i spadaniu z wszystkiego, co jest wyższe od podłogi- odparowałam.

- Wiem, ale czekałam po prostu na coś innego niż pisk, wrzask, płacz czy lot w dół z łóżka.

- Ja chyba też... Ejs, jak myślisz, możemy czarować?- zapytałam konspiracyjnym tonem, którego zwykłam czasem używać na lekcjach języka polskiego u nas w liceum.

- Nie wiem, spróbuj _Lumos_, to zobaczymy- poradziła mi Miyo.

_- Lumos_...- z końca mojej różdżki wyskoczyła tylko malutka iskierka.

- Skup się bardziej!- upomniała mnie koleżanka, cmokając z niecierpliwością.

- Zamknij się bardziej- syknęłam.- _Lumos._

- Łau! No, to możemy iść na śniadanie. Swoją drogą, masz bardzo ładną różdżkę, Szkrab.

- Jeść, jeść, jeść!- wystękałam.

- OK, OK. Chodźmy- zarządziła Miyo. Nie wiem jakim cudem dotarłyśmy do Wielkiej Sali. Byłąm pewna, że zgubię się już w lochach. Z moimi zdolnościami byłoby to tylko kwestią czasu, a jestem uzdolniona na tyle, że potrafię zgubić się w TESCO po paru minutach łażenia bez celu. Coraz bardziej niepokoiła mnie ta sytuacja. Jak tylko właduję w siebie odpowiednio dużo żarcia, postaram się wszystko dokładnie przeanalizować...


	4. Czapter 4

4.

Stoły w Wielkiej Sali aż uginały się od ilości jedzenia. Rozglądałyśmy się przez chwilę, gdy wtem ujrzałyśmy wysokiego chłopaka o wyglądzie trzydziestolatka.

- Carlos!- wrzasnęłam i puściłam się pędem w stronę stołu Krukonów, przy którym siedział mój przyjaciel. Uradowany moim i Miyo widokiem, wstał i pomachał nam ręką na powitanie. Po chwili byłam już przy nim. Swoim chorym zwyczajem podniósł mnie i okręcił dookoła.

- Cześć Karol!- powiedziała Miyo i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Hej wam. Myślałem, że tylko ja tu jestem, ale nie. Siedzę sobie i nagle...

- Nie musisz mówić jak się tu znalazłeś, bo zapewne tam samo jak my. Ale ekstra! To już jest nas trójka. Będzie łatwiej coś wykminić- powiedziałam i skubnęłam ze stołu Krukonów pucharek z czymś tam.

- Brawo, Emilka. Jak zwykle kradniesz jedzenie- „pochwalił" mnie Karol. Oberwał za to z piąstki w ramię (lekko, przecież nie jestem agresywna).

- Więc jesteś Krukonem, tak? My z Małą jesteśmy w Slytherinie. Jak na razie nie jest źle, ale już zdążyła nawarczeć na ludzi...

Tak, tak. Miyo już w swoim żywiole. Ale zamiast stać przy nich wysłuchiwać rewelacji na temat moich porannych działań, podreptałam w stronę Luny Lovegood, która siedziała parę metrów od Karola.

- Cześć, Luna- przywitałam się i usiadłam obok niej. Luna spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

- Cześć! Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałam w Hogwarcie. Ani twoich przyjaciół- powiedziała zaskoczona i dokładnie mi się przyjrzała.

- No, bo... Zjawiliśmy się w nocy i...

- Nie martw się. Hej, czy te włosy są sztuczne?- zapytała łapiąc kosmyk mich włosów.

- Są prawdziwe, ale przefarbowane. Wcześniej były jasnobrązowe.

- I chciałaś mieć czarne. Łau, ale fajnie.

- Luna, sprawdź mi gnębiwtryski- poleciłam jej swoim słynnym konspiracyjnym tonem.- Już wcześniej sprawdziłam. Nie masz ani jednego, wszystko z tobą w porządku- oznajmiła Luna. Domyślam się, że jest ze mną w porządku, gdyż jestem niemal tak samo stuknięta jak ona.- Och, dzięki. To ja lecę do swoich przyjaciół. Trzymaj się.

- A jak masz na imię?- zapytała Luna.

- Emilka, tak...

- Trochę obco. Jesteś chyba z zagranicy...

- Tak, Polska. Lecę, może będziemy miały okazję pogadać.

- Mhm...

Odeszłam od Luny i instynktownie spojrzałam w stronę wrót Wielkiej Sali. Ujrzałam wchodzące doń moją Lunę- Ewelinę oraz Panią Molly Weasley- Izę. Od razu pobiegłam w ich stronę.

- Gejsza?- wyrwało się głośno Izie. No tak, jestem w końcu jej osobistą gejszą.

- Dziewczyny! Kogo jeszcze tu spotkamy?... Jest Karol, teraz wy...- zaczęłam jęczeć.

- Czekaj, to kto jeszcze jest?- zapytała zdezorientowana Ewelina.

- No ze mną jest Wiwiana, a Karol jest u Kruków- wyparowałam na jednym oddechu.

- A, wy z Wiwianą gdzie? My z Eweliną jesteśmy w Huffelpuffie.

- My w Slytherinie. Ejs, to może usiądziemy gdzieś razem, obojętnie przy którym stole. Omówimy wszystko- zaproponowałam i machnęłam ręką na Carlosa i Miyo. Po chwili stali już przy nas.

- Gdzie siadamy?- zapytała Ewelina.

- Proponuję Puchonów. Chyba nas nie wywalą , są mili, przypuszczam...

Nikt nie miał nic przeciwko propozycji Miyo, toteż całą piątką udaliśmy się do stołu Hufflepuffu. Usiedliśmy jak najdalej od tych ciekawskich spojrzeń.

- OK, Szkrabie. Możesz już doko...

- Mówiłaszosz?

- Eee... smacznego.

- Żęki, wam teff...

Kanapki zniknęły w okamgnieniu. Widocznie nie tylko ja byłam głodna jak wilk.

- Och!- krzyknęła Ewelina. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na nią ze zdumieniem. Ewelina wpatrywała się w drzwi Wielkiej Sali. Ujrzawszy tam Hermionę- Beatę i Ginny- Kasię, pobiegłam w ich kierunku.

- Dziewczyyynyyy!- wrzasnęłam jak dzika i rzuciłam się Kasi na szyję.

- Harrusiu, co wy tu robicie? Czy jest ktoś jeszcze?- zapytała Kasia.

-No, jest jeszcze Karol, Wiwiana i Iza- odpowiedziała za mnie Ewelina.

- Jakimś cudem nie ma Dominiki i Jamnika- dodałam.

- A kto jest w jakim domu?- zapytała Hermiona.

- Ewelina i Iza są w Hufflepuffie, Karol w Ravenclawie, a ja z Wiwianą w Slytherinie. A wy?

- Ravenclaw. O, to jesteśmy z Karolem.

- Chodźcie. Siedzimy przy stole Puchonów i chcemy wszystko przeanalizować- powiedziałam i razem podążyłyśmy w stronę stołu Hufflepuffu.


	5. Czapter 5

Bardzo przepraszam, że ten chapter:

- jest taki krótki

- ukazał się tak późno

- nie wnosi niczego.

Musiałam coś napisać, cokolwiek (żeby nie powiedzieć _byle co_...), żeby dalej rozwinąć akcję. Poza tym mam w głowie pełno pomysłów na kolejne odcinki, ale kompletnie nie chce mi się pisać ich do zeszytu, a później w Wordzie, co jest już dla mnie totalną masakrą, gdyż nie opanowałam pisania bezwzrokowego i muszę się skupiać na klawiaturze, zeszycie i monitorze jednocześnie. No ale jest "Czapter 5.", więc... no, nie ma, że się obijam. A, jeszcze jedno! W moim opowiadaniu pojawia się dużo słów typu "kminić", "koks" czy "cycki" oraz zwyczajne przekleństwa. Nie mam zamiaru "ugrzeczniać" swego tekstu, gdyż wtedy nie byłoby to naturalne, a wiadomo, że opisuję przygody mojej paczki, a wszyscy w niej mamy po siedemnaście lat, niektórzy jeszcze szesnaście. Jeśli kogoś to irytuje, to bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu, ale jednocześnie mam to szczerze w domu, nikt nie jest zmuszony do czytania tego. This is the end. : D

5.

Ledwie usiadłyśmy przy stole, ktoś do nas podszedł i powiedział:

- Szeżeszyny!

-Siem... Ty też tu jesteś? Nie no, szlag mnie trafi, może całą szkołę tu przywiało- powiedziałam na widok Dominiki udającej pijaka (jakby to była jakaś nowość...) i witającej się z pozostałymi.

- No, w Gryffindorze- oznajmiła Dominika i usiadła obok mnie.

- OK. Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie...- zaczęła Ewelina, ale Iza jej przerwała:

- Niekoniecznie. Nie ma Jamniczola.

- No dobra, nieważne. W każdym razie możemy zacząć kminić, a później się mu opowie co i jak. A więc: pierwszą naradę naszej spokojnej, jakże grzecznej i mało krzykliwej Party Ekipy, uważam za rozpoczętą- powiedziałam śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, po czym wszyscy wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

- Ale poważnie. Sytuacja jest bardziej ciemna, niż jasna. Wszyscy jesteśmy czarodziejami, mamy różdżki...- zaczęła Iza.

- Na dodatek jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, choć nie w jednym domu- dokończyła za nią Miyo.

- A wiecie co? Zauważyliście, że rozumiemy się nawzajem z innymi uczniami?- zaczęłam swym konspiracyjnym tonem.

- Eee... W sensie językowym?- zapytała Beata.- Dokładnie. No bo wiecie... Nie czuję, że mówię po angielsku, a mimo to oni wszyscy mnie rozumieją. I tak samo mówią do mnie po polsku- podzieliłam się swoimi refleksjami.

- Może tylko wtedy, kiedy zwracamy się do nich bezpośrednio i oni bezpośrednio do nas...?- podsunęła swoją hipotezę Ewelina.

- No to sprawdzę. Sprawdzę to, jestem w końcu fajna!- powiedziałam stanowczo.

- Powodzenia- mruknęła Kasia i wyszczerzyła do mnie szczenę w uśmiechu.

- No normalnie pierdolenie o Chopinie!- powiedziałam dosyć głośno, udając, że mówię to do Dominiki, na co siedząca nieopodal Hanna Abbott zgromiła mnie wzrokiem, Beata zrobiła bardzo efektowny facepalm, a Iza zaczęła się śmiać.

- To wszystko wyjaśnia- wybełkotała Iza, siedząc z tego wszystkiego pod stołem i ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich wokół.

- O nie! Nie możemy sobie przeklinać!- jęknęłam i udałam, że dmucham nos w rękaw.

- Nie płacz, Chomiczku. Zjedz sobie parówkę- powiedziała Ewelina, a ja poszłam za jej radą i wchłonęłam dwie parówki.


End file.
